


One (Expresso) Shot at Love

by elle_petit_chou



Category: Chuck E. Cheese's Animatronic Shows
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Chuck's name is Charles, Coffee, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Daddy Kink, F/M, Human! Chuck E. Cheese, Making Out, One Shot, so much coffee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:21:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28666893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elle_petit_chou/pseuds/elle_petit_chou
Summary: Kennedy's having a rough first day as a secretary. Her boss, Charles E. Cheese, is distractingly handsome. His broody demeanor lures her in.
Relationships: Chuck E. Cheese & Original Female Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	One (Expresso) Shot at Love

**Author's Note:**

> I want to clarify that Chuck E. Cheese is HUMAN in this. His name is also Charles.
> 
> This is my first fic. Criticism is welcome.

“Ow, shit!” Charles growls at his newly coffee-stained shirt. His hands undo the buttons on it forcefully.

“I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to-” Kennedy trails off at the sight of his chiseled abdomen. The brown liquid drips down from his chest to his stomach leaving a trail of reddened skin behind. It teases Kennedy. She wishes that she could lick the coffee off of him and soothe the heated skin with her tongue. Her fantasy comes to a halt when her unnecessarily attractive boss uses the ruined shirt to wipe the coffee off of himself. He tosses his shirt to the side.

“It’s fine. Just sit down.” Kennedy can tell from his agitated tone that it is not “fine”, but she sinks into the comfort of the office chair anyway. She sets the coffee cup on his desk gingerly. 

Unfortunately, it appears that Kennedy’s guardian angel has taken a vacation to Cabo because she _cannot_ catch a break. Despite her most considerate efforts, some of the steaming liquid manages to splash onto her skirt. Her worn-out pencil skirt. Does she even belong here? 

“Here, allow me.” Charles walks over to her side of the desk and kneels next to her. He uses a monogrammed handkerchief to dab at the stained fabric. The embroidery reads _C.E.C._ in navy thread. 

Kennedy feels lightheaded at the sight of his naked chest up close. All of that heated flesh is still on display. His large hands are almost caressing her thighs. “Stop squirming,” he growls lowly. But Kennedy can’t. She can feel a _different_ kind of liquid pooling from her core. Her cheeks are burning. It’s her only first day, and she’s already off to a bad start. She practically forced the CEO of Entertainment Enterprises, Charles E. Cheese, to strip and kneel for her!

The horrors of the morning keep coming when Charles stands up and reaches for the coffee. Some of the (now lukewarm) liquid spills onto Kennedy’s blouse. She can feel it slide down her chest, leaving her hot, sticky, and wanting.

This time is Charles’ turn to stare. His heated gaze feels heavy on her skin. Kennedy winces at the sound of the coffee mug hitting the office’s carpeted floor. She pushes her chair back so that she can try to clean up the mess. Kennedy thinks that maybe she can do some damage control before he has her and her second-hand skirt thrown out of the building by security.

“Kennedy.”

“Yes, Mr. Cheese?” she manages to croak out.

“Leave it,” he replies while pulling her to her feet. Kennedy places a hand on his chest to steady herself, but her knees buckle when her fingers make contact with the firm planes of his stomach. She starts recoiling, but he holds her tighter to himself. The heat from his hands scorches her through the thin cotton of her blouse.

“Mr. Cheese? What are you-“. Before Kennedy can finish her sentence, his mouth descends onto hers. Kennedy finally melts into his embrace. All she can feel is the wet glide of his tongue against hers and his firm length rubbing against her stomach. She reaches up to touch his face and moans quietly at the feeling of her nipples brushing against his chest. He slides his thigh in between her legs. Kennedy grinds against it, seeking relief from her frustration. Charles pulls back, and when Kennedy’s eyes flutter open, she can see that he has a predatory grin. His pupils are blown wide, and his lips are slightly bruised. Kennedy’s breath hitches when he leans towards her neck. 

“Call me _Daddy_ ,” he whispers into her ear.

**Author's Note:**

> I had the idea for this fic once I found out that Chuck's full name is Charles Entertainment Cheese. My source is this Buzzfeed article lol: https://www.buzzfeed.com/ryanschocket2/i-just-found-out-chuck-e-cheeses-full-name-and-im-so-shook. 
> 
> I couldn't stop laughing at the thought of Charles and his female secretary spilling endless amounts of coffee on each other until all their clothes were soaked, and they were naked.
> 
> I hope you laughed while reading it! Please comment if you did.


End file.
